


Keeping Me Company

by Bajillian



Series: FRobin Autumn 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Canon Universe, Crushes, F/M, FRobinAutumn2020, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Pre-Time Skip, The Thousand Sunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Robin keeps Franky company.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: FRobin Autumn 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978984
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Keeping Me Company

**Author's Note:**

> Week three of [FRobin Autumn 2020](https://frobinfandays.tumblr.com/post/630251899163197440/are-you-all-ready-for-a-new-event-welcome-to): company

The aquarium room wasn’t the best spot for tasks that required lighting, especially at night. Usually, Franky could be found in his own room where he could spread out freely with his tools and work-in-progress project. But tonight, he wanted a change in scenery. By this time, everyone else had gone to sleep, so it was nice and peaceful. The only sounds he could hear came from the tank filled with lots of beautiful fish. Luffy and Usopp had filled it pretty quickly after the shark incident.

Still, he wasn’t one to get too distracted - at least, not by the fish. There was _one_ distraction he could think of that would completely break his concentration, and she just so happened to be walking towards him.

“Hello, Franky,” Robin said, a smile on her face. She was holding a cup of something, probably tea, and stopped walking once she was in front of him. “Are you having trouble sleeping, too?”

Franky’s hands had stopped moving, a screwdriver frozen against the device he had been working on. His jaw was slack and his eyes were glued to Robin’s face. The soft, blue lighting from the aquarium reflected off of her soft skin just right, and maybe it was just his imagination, but she was the brightest thing in the room. Wow, she was gorgeous. 

“...Or have you fallen asleep with your eyes open?” Robin asked with a chuckle.

“Oh, uh…” Franky stuttered a bit before he managed to get words out. “Nah, I usually work on stuff while everyone’s sleepin’. Helps me focus better.”

Robin hummed. “Should I leave you alone, then?”

“No!” Franky cleared his throat. That came out much faster than he intended. “No, that’s alright. I don’t mind you keepin’ me company.” He was glad it was mostly dark because he could feel his face heating up.

Robin chuckled again. So cute. “As long as it’s okay,” she said, and sat down about a foot away from him. The only thing between them was Franky’s project. “This room is beautiful, by the way. You did a really good job. Honestly, the whole ship is impressive.”

Franky nodded slowly. ‘I could say the same thing about you, darling’ would have been his choice of words, had he been smooth enough, but he settled with a sheepish wave of his hand. “Aw, Robin, you flatter me,” he said. “It’s nothin’, really.”

“I appreciate it anyway,” Robin said, and took a sip of her tea before looking down at what he was working on. “What’s next on the Franky menu? New weapons?”

Franky shook his head and held up the device. “Not this time. This is more of a tool for relaxin’. I’m securin’ tiny robotic hands into it so it can provide some sweet massages!” he said. “I call it the Franky Super Massager. Pretty neat, huh?” 

Robin giggled. “That sounds lovely. I can’t wait to see it finished,” she said. “I’m sure it’ll be a big hit with the crew.”

“Definitely,” Franky said, looking proud. “I kinda had myself in mind first, though. I should really learn not to slouch when I’m workin’ on these things. It makes my back hurt.”

“Sitting up straight would help,” Robin said with a nod in agreement. “I could provide some comfort while it’s still in progress, if you’d like.”

Franky set the device down and his eyes went wide as he listened to her speak. “...Yeah, that would be… good.” He wasn’t exactly sure what she had planned, but he would say yes no matter what. Comfort from Robin? No one should ever turn that down.

“My extra hands aren’t just for fighting,” Robin said. A couple pairs of arms sprouted on Franky before they started to massage his back and shoulders. “How does that feel?”

Franky let out a sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. “It’s real nice,” he said, his voice much softer than before. “I’ve never gotten a massage from four hands before. But I’m not complainin’ in the slightest.”

Robin smiled. “I figured I could make it up to you for distracting you from your work,” she said. 

Franky shook his head. “I told you I don’t mind. You can keep me company any time you’d like,” he said, and opened one eye to peek at her. “And not just for your massages. I think… I think you’re lovely to be around.”

It was Robin’s turn to blush - Franky caught it, since he spent so much time studying her face, he could spot subtle changes immediately, bad lighting or not. “I think you’re lovely to be around, too, Franky,” she said. “I may have to take you up on your offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/), and see what other pieces I’m working on!  
> Kudos and comments of any kind - long or short, words or emojis - are always appreciated!


End file.
